


Change the World

by AvatarMN



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: African character(s), Age Difference, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Budding Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Conspiracy, Dark Jack, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Disfigurement, Enemies to Friends, Enemy Lovers, Facial Disfigurement, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurts So Good, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Opposites Attract, POV First Person, Passion, Peace, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Political Alliances, Porn With Plot, Redemption, Revolutionaries, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Secret Society, Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Souls, Species Swap, Trust, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Wall Sex, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a Watcher, and Toothless is his Slayer.  Jack Frost is of a new breed of vampire, and his kind may have the ability to change the world into a better place.  Can an experienced older Watcher find love with a naive and exciting young vampire?  Their sexual chemistry is certainly undeniable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom/gifts).



> Written to zoom/Hijackspace's prompt, on Tumblr.
> 
> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)

I crept through the graveyard, slipping from hiding place to hiding place and checking that all was clear as we proceeded toward the mausoleum. I turned from around a statue, gun at the ready, and then looked back to signal Nicia the go-ahead. 

Maybe I was paranoid, but it had helped to keep us alive so far. And these days, knowing who I could trust wasn't easy. But I trusted Neesh. Always.

Satisfied that we hadn't been followed, we approached the door. I had just holstered my gun and was about to ring the bell when a vampire dropped off of the roof. 

Nicia shoved me aside in a spinning motion that made the loose-hanging panels of her leather coat whirl around her like wings. She slammed into the vampire hard, pinning him to the wall and pressing a stake over his heart firmly enough to tear a hole in his shirt, and his skin.

"Fuck's sake, Haddock," the young vampire hissed. He tried to sound cool and dismissive, but the fear that shook his voice was unmistakable. "Do you mind calling off Toothless?"

Nicia choked him with her forearm. Her eyes narrowed dangerously through a curtain of her braids and dreadlocks, above the helmet visor that was attached to her coat's high collar to obscure her severely disfigured mouth and jaw. The injury had rendered her mute.

I'm a Watcher and she's my Slayer. She would always be a Slayer, but once the council caught on to what we were doing then I'd have to talk fast, and either change their obstinate minds or be sacked. I knew which outcome was more likely.

The Council didn't look kindly on rogue Watchers who collaborated with rebel vampires.

"Don't ever call her that, it's disrespectful. Her _name_ is Nicia Fury," I reprimanded the vampire. Nicia's reputation had earned her several nicknames, including the Knight Fury or Night Fury. Due to her speed and accuracy, some said she was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. But she was a just a woman, and Toothless was the only name that bothered her.

"Neesh," I said softly, touching her shoulder. She cut her black eyes at me, and didn't let go. "Apologize," I demanded of the vampire.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! _Nicia_ , I'm sorry," he grumbled. Neesh let go of him and stepped back. 

The vampire rolled his neck, and straightened his rumpled shirt. His fingertips dabbed the blood that had blossomed around the hole in his shirt, and he looked up at me. A smirk spread across his pretty, young face. His eyes weren't the color he was born with, but changed to an icy cold blue like those of a Husky dog, same as the rest of his new breed. His _hair_ he bleached, to look like the maker he idolized. Still smirking at me, he put the bloody tips of his fingers to his tongue, then closed his lips around them and sucked.

" _Her_ I don't like," the vampire drawled. "But I'm really glad to see _you_."

"Frost," I nodded professionally, not responding to the character of his greeting. "Spike is expecting us."

"Yes," Frost scowled; pouted, really. "Right this way."

He opened the door to the mausoleum and stepped inside. Neesh followed, and I entered behind her. Frost closed the door, then led Neesh to the sarcophagus in the middle of the torchlit room. He pulled aside the stone lid with his vampire strength, revealing a staircase going down.

"Spike is below," he invited with a dramatic sweep of his arm. Nicia swung her long legs into the sarcophagus, then turned back to look at me. I hadn't moved from the door.

"Go on ahead and meet with Spike and the others. I'll catch up," I said. The vampire practically whooped and celebrated, his face lighting up and his posture getting excited. He bounced a little on the balls of his dusty, bare feet. This kid had no game, and no filter. I worried that if he didn't learn to be more guarded it would get him killed some day soon.

Nicia's shoulders slumped with exaggerated disappointment and she shook her head sadly. I crossed the room, and took her dark hand, touching my lips to her fingers and then folding it in both of my hands. I leaned close and whispered into her ear, though I knew that Frost's vampire ears would hear me anyway.

"I'm sorry you don't approve, Neesh. But there's something about him. I _like_ him. And I'm very lonely," I said. She pulled back a little, and her eyes crinkled in sympathy. "I honestly believe I can trust him, within reason. I'll be careful. I'll be okay."

Neesh sighed through her nose, then gave me a brief, loose hug with one arm. We had become a strange little family; a wealthy Norsk intellectual and a tough girl from the streets of Rwanda. She patted my shoulder for me to step aside, and she made eye contact with Frost. She gave him the universal sign for _"I'm watching you"_ with two fingers to her eyes, then turning her wrist and pointing them at him. 

Frost shrugged, pulling an innocent face and responding with the universal sign for _"Who, me?"_

Nicia descended the staircase.

For a few moments, Frost and I just stood and stared at each other from across the room. He looked _so_ young. Just a kid, really, and he was only a few months dead. I had about ten years and only five centimeters over him, but about 12 or 13 kilos. And I wasn't very muscular, Frost had died somewhat underweight. But I really liked his lanky frame and beautiful boyish face. I grew hard in my trousers, and his nostrils flared. That smirk was back.

With vampire speed, the kid was on me, carrying me into the wall with a sharp but soft enough impact. When his cool mouth kissed me, I groaned and kissed back, grinding my hips against his. Still, I grappled with him, because being overpowered had always turned me on. 

We kept kissing, forcefully. I wondered if lips could bruise. When I stopped pushing against him, he let go of my wrists and I dropped my hands to his trousers, undoing the button fly and pushing them down his hips, halfway to his knees. I curled my fingers around his stiff manhood, and he growled into my mouth.

"What do you want?" he hissed, breath tickling my sore lips.

"You," I groaned.

"Be specific, Watcher," Frost demanded, hand closing gently around my throat. His eerie blue eyes shone with lust.

"Fuck me," I breathed, my voice low and husky. I opened my trousers. "Fuck me hard."

Frost's face shifted into his vampire mask, brow raising and his teeth extending. He spun me around so I faced the wall, and yanked my trousers all the way to my ankles. I spread my legs as much as I could and arched my back, bracing my hands against the wall. 

I looked over my shoulder and saw him bite his own wrist, tearing open a deep gash. He lowered his arm and I couldn't see it any more, but I knew that his thicker-than-human vampire blood was oozing over his hand, and he was coating the white skin of his manhood with the dark fluid.

Then his slimy digits were between my buttocks and he opened me with one finger, before swiftly adding another.

In a moment his hand was gone, and replaced with the blunt pressure of his thick cock. Big, hard and cool as a marble pestle. With an inhuman growl, he pushed and was inside me. The invasion was abrupt and shocking, but I didn't flinch. I pushed back at him, taking him all the way and grinding my rump against the short bristly hairs. The pain lasted only a second, and a warm sensation spread out from my middle. Getting fucked roughly had always made me feel sort of like being drunk. My head buzzed pleasantly, and my vision blurred. My limbs grew a little weak and I slumped into the wall.

Frost curled one arm around my middle and slapped his other bloody hand against the wall, next to mine. His wrist was already healed, though his skin was still covered in red. I knew that if he tore me down there, his blood would instantly mend me. He could be as rough as I wanted.

He fucked me. Thrusting with long, deep strokes. Our flesh met with loud slaps of his hips against my ass. I relaxed and enjoyed the battery, tingling and throbbing where he bored in and out of me. I touched my cock and found it dripping precum. I lazily stroked myself, pulling the dewy foreskin back and forth over the tip. I was too close to coming, and Frost was even closer. 

After a few short but deliriously wonderful minutes, he was climaxing. He bent over me and pressed his cheek to my back, and his teeth scraped but didn't break my skin as he emptied out inside of me. A rush of coolness soothed my pummelled ring of flesh, and dripped out to run over my balls after he pulled out.

Frost knelt down and his tongue lapped at my puffy, swollen hole. He licked away his own red and white fluids from my body, and I quickened the pace of my hand. When the little noises I was making warned him I was close, he buried his tongue deep, and my opening flexed and quivered around it while I blew my load in ropy spurts against the wall.

When I finally stopped trembling, I turned around and let myself slump to my knees with him, and he gathered me into his arms and kissed me. He must have licked his hand, because it was clean when all of his fingers ran up my back, through my hair, and finally cupped my cheeks. His mouth wasn't gory any more either, but I could still taste the sharp coppery tang of blood and semen as he kissed me. I opened my eyes when he pulled away, and he was smiling, his eyes soft around the edges and shining.

The eyes were the window to the soul, and Frost's soul was evident, even _obvious_ , in them. Spike had recently discovered that his progeny inherited his gift. He made souled vampires. And he had decided to make a _lot_ of them. The Watchers council and the Slayers were fighting him, but all of the intelligence indicated that he only turned the willing. And in then, they only drank from the willing. He killed the small minority that were murderers even though they had souls. My calculations showed his kind murdered at a much lower rate than mine.

Spike was going to remake the human race, alleviating disease and famine in a world that was becoming overpopulated. No one had to die slow and suffering any longer. My colleagues didn't see his wisdom, and all tied up in centuries of tradition they were slow to trust and they wanted to kill Spike and his children. But Nicia and I wanted to help him. I would help him even if it didn't mean that by doing so I could be with Frost.

"I love you," Frost murmured.

"I know," I replied. He recognized the old film reference and snorted, softly cuffing my face. I tried to play it off as flippant, but I was older, and I had been hurt. It had made me a little bit guarded.

Buffy Summers and Xander Harris were waiting below. The aging Slayer was tired of the fight, and had a history with Spike. She was willing to listen, if Spike and his lot would help eliminate the traditional vampires. Despite the fact that there were so many Slayers now, after the Sunnydale Event twenty years ago, the bad vampires just fought harder, recruited faster, and showed no signs of extinction.

Frost helped me to stand up, and we fixed our trousers back around our waists. I took his hand, and we stepped into the sarcophagus and onto the stairs.

It was time to change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Please leave comments and kudos if you're so moved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
